


Wait, you have a scar?

by orphan_account



Series: If canon won't give me what i want i'll do it myself [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, No beta we die like woman, The rest of the gaang, Toph : i didn't sign up for feelings, but only mentioned, i'll ignore canon as long as i like me version better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 17:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes Toph's friends tended to forget that she was blind, which included such gems as shoving a paper poster in her face and sending a fake note in her nameAfter thinking about it she decided that it was actually a good thing, she was so good at seeing with her feet that people tend to forgot that she couldn't "really" seeIt was no surprise, since she was the greatest earthbender in the worldOrAfter mister grumpy fire pants joined them, Toph noticed something a little odd





	Wait, you have a scar?

**Author's Note:**

> what do you do when you're trying to write a multichapter fic to be the first one you post?
> 
> Have a good ideia for a random One-shot that has nothing to do with said fanfic, and start writing it, duh
> 
> also english is not my first language, so if you see any mistakes feel free to warn me

Sometimes Toph's friends tended to forget that she was blind, which included such gems as shoving a paper poster in her face and sending a fake note in her name

After thinking about it she decided that it was actually a good thing, she was so good at seeing with her feet that people tend to forgot that she couldn't "really" see

It was no surprise, since she was the greatest earthbender in the world

  
\------------------------------------------

After mister grumpy fire pants joined them, she noticed something a little odd

Her friends keept forgetting that she was blind, it was more of an inside joke by now

TwinkleToes would spot something and yell "Hey Toph look!" And probably point at said thing, just to realise what he said two seconds later and mumble an awkward "uhhh, sorry" while she burst into laughing

Making jokes about Sokka's drawing skills (which were apparently bad) never got old, and she even bumped into him on purpose once or twice just to hear him yelling "watch your step!" Or something similar, imedialing apologizing afterwards and mumbling something about teaching momo how to dance just so he could run off

After learning that she wasn't a little helpless blind girl (meaning that teasing wouldn't be cruel) Suki never let the serpent's pass incident die. Screw taking down the fire lord, what Toph really needed was learn something embarrassing about her to keep the balance

But the best misunderstanding award went to sugar queen herself, while scolding her for her lack of hygiene she got really annoyed that Toph (gasp) didn't care and wasn't paying attention, so she snapped with a "LOOK AT ME WHEN IM TALKING TO YOU YONG LA..."

She realized her mistake, but it was too late, Toph was already rolling on the floor and Aang had proved all of his avatar strength by jumping off a cliff so he could laught out of his crush line of sight

Ahhhhhh, sweet sweet blackmail

But sparky was different

After everyone awkwardly made amends ("sorry for chasing you down around the world in a ponytail" "oh its fine, it happens to the best of us") she noticed that he never slipped like the others in the regard

When they went to a fire nation town and decided to look at their wanted posters everyone quickly started joking about the drawings and descriptions, sparky not only was the only one to noticed her staring, but took her poster and instead of giving it to her started reading out loud, even attempting (and failing miserably) at making a joke about her picture

(She would normally make fun of him for it later, but a little punch was enough. Just this time)

When they were walking or flying on appa he would immediately describe if he saw anything unusual instant of just yelling "look!"

When she was practicing her sandbending and accidentally bumped into him he paused for a second before asking if sand counted as earth

She was really curious about it, but couldn't think of a way to ask, it wasn't a hard topic or anything, but how to you ask "hey so everyone forgets that I'm blind but you don't, why?"

She doubt his answer would be satisfying, but that doesn't stop her from keep wondering

\----------------------------------------------

"Your Zuko costume's pretty good, but the scar's on the wrong side."

"The scar's not on the wrong side!"

Zuko growled, but she couldn't stop herself from asking

"Wait, you have a scar on your face?"

She's met with silence, if it's a I-don't-want-to-talk-about-it silence or a what-do-you-mean-i-have-oh-wait silence she wasn't sure

If it's the second, sparky has finaly slipped up

"Can I see it?"

He lets out a little squeak that she can't decide if it's a strangled or offended noise.

"Whatever"

She should probably had tried to smooth things instead of straight up asking, but have you ever discovered after a long time that your friend has an apparently very proeiminent feature all along and you didn't know about it? Spoiler alert, not cool

She liftet her arms and her fingers met soft skin, by the shape, a nose. After a mumble of annoyance from mister grumpy she moves her and slowly through the right side of his face, she can't keep herself from imaginating how the scar must be. Its apperantly big enought to be a important trait, so perhaphs a sword cut trought his cheek? Or even crossing his eye, giving him a dark and edgy effect? She bet that it was a result from some stupid yet brave act of his part, perhaps picking a fight with a guy to protect, uhhhhhhhhh, a turtleduck or whatever? She didn't know sparky that well yet so......

Her train of tought suddenly fell from a cliff, and exploded. Having finished the right side she pressed her fingers on the left side

She trailed her fingers over the whole... thing, after she's finished she takes a deep breath and tells her stomach to shut the hell up

"Your eye doesn't open right," she declared, not even trying to hide her emotions behind a smirk or frown

She can hear him sighing and curling himself into a ball, but she doesn't like were her imagination is dragging her

"How bad it is?" She demands, all the times spar... Zuko had been so strangely aware and comprehensive of her blindness were starting to make sense, and her stomach and tear channels were not liking it

"My depth perception sucks" he declares, voice sounding mumbled, probably from resting his face on his knees "But my uncle got me a healer and some specific training, and no one ever realised it, so I guess it's pretty good"

She took a deep breath to regain her composture, suddenly she heard the air switching, probably Zuko sitting straight, perhaphs with a neutral bossy face that would leave sugar queen proud

"And before you ask, it's a long story" he said with a controlled voice, the cut "and I dont want to talk about it" hanging in the air

Toph feels like shes on the ice again, the world a blob of nothingness surrounding her, she was never really a people person, so she has no ideia what to say to this situation, should she share a sad backstory too? Intimate the theater's orquest to play a happy music? Hug him?

She has no ideia, but it just feels so wrong to sit there and say nothi.....

Wait

_Wait_

That sounded _exactly_ like sugar queen

Was that how Katara feels? The reason why shes so sMothering and stuff?

**Shit**

...........

She punches him in the arm

She hears his offended noise and assumes shes looking at her, she quickly puts a hand in his shoulder.... well, he was tall, so she picked his arm instead, and squeezed, hard.

When shes sure he's looking at her, she fixes her glare in what looks like the general direction of his eyes, her face deadly serious

"That's rought, buddy"

**Author's Note:**

> next time on 'Fuck canon i'll do my own thing" 
> 
> Ducktales! Woo-Hoo!


End file.
